


Blood Mark

by bachaboska



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Santino wants to be free from the high table. His only shot at starting a new life? John Wick. Boogeyman. Baba-Jaga. Together they will destroy the old order.





	Blood Mark

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimers: Nor music nor boys (and movie) are mine...if they were i'd be rich i wouldn't be living in Poland...:P


End file.
